How The Story Ends
by LovelyMagickUnicorn
Summary: Quinn has had a year to try to tell Rachel how she feels, and so far she's hasn't. And now the year's about up and Glee Club is going to be canceled. It's her last shot. All she has to do is make sure she doesn't screw it up and she has just the gift to make sure she doesn't.


AN: The following fic is based/inspired by true events. Said events had occurred to... well, me a couple years ago. Although I'm pretty sure that I'm bit more socially awkward than Quinn is in this fic, and Quinn acts far cuter. But it is Quinn so you can't really expect anything else. I had actually started writing this last year and had stumbled upon it while browsing through by unfinished works.

It's kind of AU Season 1, but not really. It just kind of fits with the whole Glee Club getting shut down so yeah.

In case it isn't clear, my role in this fic is being taken by Quinn.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes were sat at the foot of Quinn's bed, huddled over the former's laptop as they browsed through Kurt's iTunes library for an appropriate number for what would be their final Glee Club assignment. Every now and again they would play a track and then listen to it for a few seconds before deciding whether or not it was a suitable candidate.

The moments in between, when they looked over their ever expanding list, should have been quiet. Should have, but were not due to the incessant pen scratching of one Quinn Fabray. With a notebook in her lap and a pen twirling around between her fingers, Quinn would excitedly jot something down one second before angrily crossing it out the next.

She was mostly silent, aside from a few squeaks of joy and grunts of frustration. "What's with her?" Mercedes mused aloud.

"Nothing," Kurt responded almost immediately, garnering a questioning look from Mercedes. "She's just once again trying to figure out a way to impress and kiss Rachel Berry." At this comment, Quinn's head shot up to defend herself.

"I am not!" she yelled at them, although the blush on her was telling them otherwise. Kurt simply rolled his eyes while Mercedes chuckled at her outburst. "I'm not!" Quinn repeated, getting overtly frustrated with her two best friends. Sure, she loved them, but that didn't give them the right to tease her about her crush.

"Then what are you doing?" Kurt asked her with an amused smirk. Quinn must have given them some sort of a tell because the next she knew both Kurt and Mercedes had huge grins plastered on their faces. Quinn's blush intensified and she ducked her head, burying it inside her notebook. "Quinn?" She squirmed in her spot. She just had to open her big mouth.

"Come on girl, what's up?"

Quinn mumbled something incoherently which brought on confused looks on her friends faces. "What was that?" They scooted closer and Quinn repeated her words, only just louder than she had said them previously. "I'm sorry, we still can't hear you." Quinn shot them an icy, yet playful, glare. They were enjoying themselves and she hated them for it.

"I said that I'm trying to figure out a good 'end of the year present' for Rachel, okay?" Her friends shared an 'aww' and she snarled at them. "It's not funny," Quinn growled and tossed her notebook off of her lap. She turned away from her friends, crossing her arms over her chest as she pouted. If that's how they were going to be then she wouldn't speak to them for the rest of the day. Soon though she felt the bed dip behind her as they approached.

"Honey, we never said it was. I think it's really sweet."

"Yeah?"

"For sure, now let's hear what you got."

Quinn shrugged in response. "Not much really," she admitted. Her friends gave her bewildered looks. "What? It's not that easy." Her friends didn't looked convinced, and truthfully Quinn was sure she was convinced herself. "Look, I've thought up ideas okay? But none of them are good enough." Quinn had hoped that that would be enough to dissuade her friends. Clear it wasn't. She'd just have to elaborate. "First, I thought about making her a mixtape."

"Well that sounds like a great idea," Kurt commented.

"Yeah, but it's a bit tacky don't you think?" Quinn continued on before either Kurt or Mercedes could get a word in. "After that I thought that since she likes musicals that maybe I should get her tickets to the local theatre." Quinn quickly continued on, knowing full well that one of her friends would but in. "But if I bought us both tickets then it would look like a date."

"What's wrong with that?" Quinn didn't answer.

"And if I buy her only one for herself than it'll look like I think she doesn't have any friends and then she'll hate me." Quinn hadn't noticed it before but was now out of bed and pacing furiously throughout her room. One girl really shouldn't be worth this much trouble. And yet Rachel was. Oh, but she'd be so worth the effort. "But then I thought I could buy a Care Bear."

"But…"

"But I don't know which ones she already has." Kurt and Mercedes gave out exasperated sighs. "See, it's not that easy. So I was thinking that I should go through with it." The two of them came up behind her, placing their hands on her shoulders and halting her movements before she could do something drastic like hide in her bathroom. They walked her back to her bed and sat her down.

"Relax girl, you're making this a lot more complicated than it has to be."

"Mercedes is right Quinn, Rachel is sure to love anything you give her."

Quinn let out a breath. "I know, but I don't think I'm ready to ask her out or anything like that yet," she told her friends. "I mean, we're not even friends really." Kurt and Mercedes lolled their heads in slight agreement. Truth be told, Rachel considered everyone in Glee Club to be her friends. But on the other hand, there was never a time in which she and Quinn had ever spent any time together outside of school.

"Then all you have to do think of something a little more…" Kurt paused for a moment, thinking of a proper word to choose, "plain… for a gift. Like a book," he suggested.

"A book? But what kind of…" Suddenly Quinn's eyes lit up. She leapt towards Kurt, engulfing her in a huge hug. "Kurt you're a genius!" Quinn pulled back, holding him at arm's length. "I could just kiss you." Kurt recoiled and Quinn released the grip she had on her shoulders once she registered the words that had just escaped her lips. "Not that I would of course. Since you're gay and I'm gay and that would just be… ew." Quinn's face scrunched up in disgust while Kurt looked affronted. But before he could get a word in Quinn was already up and out the door. "I'm going to the bookstore guys, be back soon."

The following day at school, Quinn was practically humming with excitement. This was perfect. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of it before. Quinn had been so anxious to see Rachel's reaction that she had managed to find herself in the choir room first. All she had to do now was wait. She fidgeted in her seat, checking the time just to find that only a few seconds had passed since the last time she checked it.

She felt so nervous. Maybe she should have just given her gift to Rachel earlier. But Quinn knew she hadn't. She wanted to have a little alone time with Rachel. "Oh?" Quinn looked up and there she was. "Hi Quinn." Rachel offered a small wave and a delighted smile. "It's a surprise to see you here this early, not an unpleasant one of course." She strolls over to Quinn and takes a seat next to her. "It's nice to have some company."

It's with that smile that Quinn starts to lose her nerve. Every word that she had prepared for this moment has gone and flown out of her mind. All that's left is an image of pearly white teeth, gorgeous brown locks, and sparkling chocolate brown irises. Crap, crap, crap. Say something Quinn, say something. "Hi." Smooth Quinn, real smooth.

Rachel chuckles and Quinn swoons. Rachel's laughter is angelic. "Hi," she says again, her smile widening at Quinn's awkward silence. It was her chance, her chance to say something; something funny, or witty, or sweet, or something, anything at all. But not a thing escaped her lips. Rachel got up and Quinn's eyes widen in panic. No.

"Wait!" Rachel stopped and turned around. Quinn quickly got to her feet and started shuffling through her bag before she got a chance to chicken out again. "Here," she said, thrusting a paperback copy of _Wicked_ out in front of Rachel. "Since Glee might be over after this year, I wanted to get you something to remember me by."

"Oh." Rachel leapt forward and took Quinn into her arms. "That's so sweet Quinn. I love it. Thank you." She took the book and carefully placed it within her bag before walking over to the piano and for some practice before everyone else arrived. Quinn returned to her seat, her heart pumping erratically in her chest. She had done it, and now she was shaking.

It had been exhilarating. And even though Quinn was still a bit afraid, she felt amazing. Everything felt good and right. She didn't even mind the snide comment that Santana made once the raven-haired girl noticed the moony look on her face. Because for once, it looked like things might actually work in Quinn's favor. This one step could have just assured her friendship with Rachel. And from there anything was possible.

They might hang out during the summer and have sleepovers. And all the while Quinn could slowly give hints of her undying love. And by then Rachel would have surely fallen for her; that is if she didn't already harbor secret feelings for her already. And with their feelings out in the open, they could skip the dating phase and just start going steady straight away. And then after college they'd get married and have a bunch of kids. And then…

"Good afternoon my fellow Glee Clubbers, before I preform today, I'd like to dedicate this number to Quinn Fabray." Quinn's eyes shot up at the mention of her name. "She gave me a book today, and it was the sweetest thing." Quinn shrank in her seat. She could see it, but she felt everyone's eyes on her. Quinn could just imagine the looks of amusement, horror, sympathy she was receiving. Someone behind her snickered and Rachel's gaze flew in her direction. "Are you okay Quinn?" She ran up to her and squatted down in front of her, placing the back of her hand against her forehead. "You don't look too good."

"I uh…" She could feel her face heating up at Rachel's close proximity. It was a surprise that Rachel didn't notice. She should have been able to notice. And not just this time too, but every single time. Quinn would never admit it, but she was pretty easy to read, or at least when it came to Rachel she was. Really, what would she have to do? Go out and just sat, "I like you."

"What?" Oh crap.

"Um…"

"Quinn, what did you just say?" It was do or die time. She had to admit it, there was no other choice. "Did you say that you like me?" Or maybe she could lie. Yeah, that could work. She'd just have to pretend that this was a huge misunderstanding.

"M- Maybe…" Great Quinn, that's just perfect.

"Oh." Rachel's silent for a moment and Quinn uses the time to wonder if she has the agility to slip away from Rachel and out of the room before she can gather herself. But such hopes are shattered the moment Rachel takes a hold of her wrist. "If you'll excuse us everyone," Rachel says, getting up to her feet, taking Quinn along with her. "I need a private moment with Quinn." Rachel then escorted Quinn out of the choir room.

"I can explain," Quinn managed to say the second the door closed behind them. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on her. It only made sense that she'd regain her ability of speech after was done embarrassing herself. Hopefully she wouldn't embarrass herself further. But before she even had to, Rachel was kissing her. It was sweet and chaste and left Quinn staring at Rachel when she pulled back. "So I was thinking that you should pick me up around six tomorrow."

"O- Okay."

"Great. And if you want to bring flowers I'd especially like-"

"Gardenias, I know. Secret love, right?"

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Rachel went back inside leaving a breathless Quinn alone in the hallway. A giant grin spread across her face. She had a date with Rachel Berry. Quinn leaned back against the lockers, squealing in delight.

"We can hear you!"

Quinn froze. She should have guessed that they would eavesdrop. Oh, well.

* * *

AN: After writing this I feel like writing more one-shots. Honestly, they're kind of more my thing.

On an unrelated note, I need to stop watching good, old TV shows to watch. They give me too many feels and it hurts so good.


End file.
